


Get on Your Knees

by mahbecks



Series: Bets and Bows [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Somewhat Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things Evelyn had expected upon returning to her quarters – her warm bed, a bottle of wine from her personal stock, perhaps a stack of new reports to read through. The lounge would still be covered with the books she’d been reading, and her dressing gown would likely still be in a pile on the floor. Of all the things she had been expecting, however, her Commander lying naked on her bed wasn’t one of them.</p><p>Especially her Commander wearing nothing save a red, silk bow, slung low over his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get on Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from the song "Get on Your Knees" by Nicki Minaj feat. Ariana Grande.

Evelyn dismounted her horse with a weary grunt, feet hitting the ground much harder than she’d anticipated. It had been a long, hard journey back from the Fallow Mire. She was dirty, she was tired, she was hungry, she was _really_ fucking horny, and she couldn’t decide which need was the most pressing. With a sigh, she turned to remove her saddlebags.

Food seemed the most obvious choice. The mess hall was close to the stables, and she could slip in and out before anyone had the time to accost her. The baths, on the other hand, were on the complete other side of Skyhold, and she would have to pass a lot of people on her way. She wasn’t particularly in the mood to see people right now. Well, there was one individual she wouldn’t mind seeing. He could likely help her out with one of her current predicaments. But he was likely cooped up in his tower, or outside the walls training recruits. It seemed unlikely that she could satisfy herself in that way just yet. 

After handing her horse over to a nearby stable hand, she made for the mess hall, moving as quietly as possible. It was a knack she’d picked up over the years, snooping through her family’s estate. There were many places she had been told not to go, which of course had only inflamed her curiosity. She’d been caught twice; after the second round of punishments, she’d learned to move as silently as a cat.

She eased the back door to the mess open, not making eye contact with any of the soldiers. Tables lined the wall, piled high with the daily food offerings. She could have piled a plate high and eaten her fill, but instead, she nicked a hunk of bread and an apple from the closest table before exiting through the same door. It would see her through until the evening meal, by which time she would hopefully be more open to company. 

Greatly satisfied with her sneaking, Evelyn began to make her way back to her quarters. There were several ways to get there, and only one was direct. She picked the most convoluted way possible – it took several more minutes, but it also ensured that she wouldn’t be bothered.

She was finished eating by the time she’d reached the Great Hall. Steeling herself, she pushed open the door and trotted across the hall to her door. When it clicked shut behind her, she sagged against it in relief.

It was nice when things worked out well.

She frowned then. Had she left the inner door to her chambers open? It seemed unlikely; all of her personal artifacts were in there. She walked cautiously towards the staircase, no longer bothering to hide the sounds her footsteps made on the wooden planks. Was someone in there? Was it an assassin, or a thief? Let them hear her - let them know she was coming.

She took the stairs two at a time, adrenaline pumping through her veins. One of her daggers found its way to her hand, and her eyes were wary.

A low, sensual chuckle greeted her. “Are you going to kill me?”

She nearly tripped over the stairs when she heard the voice, dagger coming recklessly close to skewering her toe. Cursing, she sheathed it and hopped up the final few steps. She scowled as she looked over to the bed, ready to berate the intruder for nearly giving her a heart attack, when she froze.

There were many things Evelyn had expected upon returning to her quarters – her warm bed, a bottle of wine from her personal stock, perhaps a stack of new reports to read through. The lounge would still be covered with the books she’d been reading, and her dressing gown would likely still be in a pile on the floor. Of all the things she had been expecting, however, her Commander lying naked on her bed wasn’t one of them.

Especially her Commander wearing nothing save a red, silk bow, slung low over his hips.

“Wha-?” she spluttered, unable to form a complete sentence.

Cullen smirked at her, moving into a seated position. He was already hard, staring at her hungrily through his golden lashes. “Welcome home,” he said, voice husky.

She glided forward, hands reaching out for her lover. But he stopped her, standing up as she neared him. “You are wearing entirely too much clothing,” he pronounced, voice now deep and resonant. He crossed his arms over his broad chest, appraising her with eyes that had suddenly gone hard.

Evelyn stopped, staring at him for a moment. The authoritative tone in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. They’d played this game before, but only a few times. It was an easy role for him to fill – the domineering commander, giving her commands and having his way with her. He fell into it naturally, and the prospect of seeing it now reminded her of just how long it had been since they’d last been together. She was eager to play along - seeing her lover become so dominant, so entirely in control, was incredibly arousing. Could he sense the heat she felt coiling up in her belly? Was it written all over her face? 

Obediently, she removed her shirt and the binding around her breasts, letting the dirty fabrics pool at her feet. She then bent over to remove her boots.

“No!” Cullen barked sharply. Evelyn instantly stood back up, breasts bouncing on her chest with the movement. She could feel his gaze on them, and despite the harshness of his voice, she could see the arousal in his eyes. “Turn around before you take your boots off.”

She did as he bade her, bending over in front of him so her ass was on full display. He growled appreciatively, stepping forward and smacking her on the bottom. She rose with a yelp, and he caught her just as she was about to turn round again.

“Stand still, Inquisitor,” he murmured in her ear, coming to stand just behind her. His hands came up to grab her breasts then, kneading the soft, firm flesh. She moaned at the touch, pressing forward for more friction. His warm fingers were none too gentle as he fondled her, but gentle wasn’t what she wanted right now. He leaned down and bit down on the shell of her ear, and she had to suppress a cry. “Remove your pants.”

How she was supposed to do that with his hands on her nipples, teasing them to aching points, she wasn't sure. It took her several tries, hands trembling as she slid her belt out, and it took even longer to get the button of her trousers undone. The legs fell around her feet and she lifted a knee to free herself, but once again, Cullen stopped her, this time with a firm yank on her hair. “I didn’t say you could move,” he said. 

“My apologies, Commander,” she replied.

He bit down on her neck, hard enough to leave a mark, and her entire body arced forward, breath catching in her teeth. “Apology accepted, Inquisitor,” he murmured against her skin. He moved a hand to the small of her back. “Now. Get on your knees.”

A spark of lust surged through her as she hastened to comply. She sank to her knees, head twisting back. Cullen knelt with her, pushing her upper body forward until she was lying on her elbows. But that wasn’t enough. He laid a hand across her lower back, pushing her lower still, until her ass was up in the air.

“Cullen-”

She gasped as he slapped a hand across her bare buttocks. “That is _Commander_ , to you,” he admonished. “Do you understand?”

“Yes!” she breathed.

“Good,” he replied, reaching forward to pull her smalls off, leaving her completely bare. She was already sopping, almost painfully aroused after such a long time without being able to pleasure herself, and from the smirk on his face, he could tell. He reached forward with a hand, and her breath caught in anticipation. But instead of touching her, he buried his hand in the curls above her sex. It was teasingly close and yet so far away.

“Commander,” she ground out, shifting forward to try and get the contact she desired. But his other hand was there on her hip, stilling her movement. She groaned in frustration. “Please.”

“Please what?” he asked, leaning forward over her back. He bent down, pressing kisses over her back. She shivered at the sensual touch that belied the cool, impassive voice he was affecting. “You’ll have to be more specific, Inquisitor.”

“Touch me,” she said quickly.

His hand drifted from her hip to the inside of her thigh. “Here?” he asked.

She sighed at the feather light touches. “H-Higher,” she said.

The hand he still had buried in her curls moved then, and while the feeling wasn’t unpleasant, it wasn’t what she wanted, what she needed. “Lower,” she said.

He leaned forward then, so he could whisper in her ear. The motion brought his cock between the cleft of her ass, and she moaned at the contact. She moved to rub back against him, but he allowed her only a few seconds of blessed friction before forcing her to stop. “ _Tell_ me what you want. _Exactly_ what you want,” he whispered. He took her earlobe into his mouth then, sucking on it.

She gasped, and he took the moment to press forward into her, rubbing the head of his cock against her sex teasingly. His movements were slow, deliberate, and it was absolutely delicious.

She looked back at him over her shoulder. His eyes were fixed on her, pupils dilated with desire. She bit her lip, and his grip on her hip tightened. “I want you to touch my cunt, Commander,” she said, voice shaking slightly.

Evelyn felt his cock twitch against her at the remark, and she thought she’d won – until he pulled away from her. She mewled at the loss of contact, frustrated. And then his fingers were on her sex, and she gasped at the sudden pleasure. His fingers were quick and hard against her, and she found herself pressing back against him shamelessly. Her breath began to come in quick, hot pants, and she could feel herself getting so close, she was almost _there_ -

He stopped suddenly, his fingers dropping lower to caress the insides of her thighs, and she looked back at him questioningly. He was watching her carefully. “Cullen-”

She gasped as he spanked her again, raising an eyebrow at her. “Please!” she cried out.

He ignored her pleas, and instead asked her a question. “You remember our safe word?” he asked, voice shifting into his normal register. She nodded quickly, eager for him to just _fuck_ her already, ram into her and give it to her, _hard_. She pushed back against him, trying to entice him. He chuckled against her neck, pulling back just slightly.

“In that case... you'll have to _beg_ me for it.”

His fingers moved ever so slightly higher, teasing her sex. “Please,” she breathed, grinding back onto his hand. His touches were still so, _so_ soft, _so_ gentle, belying the strength in his powerful body. “Please.” But he refused to move harder, to give in to her supplications. “ _Please_.”

She gasped when one of his fingers brushed her clitoris, and she was so wound up that that nearly undid her. But, as if sensing how close she was, he pulled back, his fingers resuming their delicate tracing of the lines on her thighs.

“Commander, _please_ ,” she moaned, looking back over her shoulder at him. He smirked at her, lifting her hips so that his cock was aligned with her entrance. She held her breath, waiting, but he made no move to enter her. “Please!” She shuddered as he pushed inside her, just enough to whet her appetite. It was too much, and not enough.

“I’m begging you!”

His hips snapped forward then, and she careened forward into the carpet. Her hands scrambled for purchase as he set a relentless rhythm, pounding into her, hard and deep. She moaned, deep in her throat, ignoring the burning in her elbows and on her knees. She could feel the skin pulling, tearing on the rough carpet, but she could care less; all she could feel was the pleasure, and yes, yes, _yes_ , he was finally right where she needed, deep inside her. He pulled out just long enough to ram back into her with abandon. It was rough, it was raw, and she needed more of it. 

“Yes,” she cried, giving voice to her inner thoughts. “ _Yes, yes, yes_.” The mantra fell from her lips like a prayer, eyes clenching shut as she lost herself in the sensations.

Cullen reached forward with a hand, stroking her clitoris as she clenched around him. “Dammit, Evelyn,” he ground out against her back. His thrusts were quickly becoming more frantic, more jarring, and she could tell he was close. She felt her own climax pooling in her belly, a white-hot need threatening to overtake all her senses.

He leaned forward over her body then so he could reach her ear. She cried out as he snapped his hips forward, deeper. She was so close, breath catching in her throat.

“ _Come for me_.”

The low, sensual words sent her over the edge, and she nearly collapsed underneath him. Cullen rode out her orgasm until he came as well, continuing to thrust into her as she shuddered and then stilled beneath him.

He dropped to the side of her, and she allowed herself to stretch out on the floor, muscles tired but no longer aching. She arched her back like a cat, and had she the proper vocal ligaments, she was sure that she would have been purring. She turned her head to the side, surveying her lover.

Cullen was staring at her gently, eyes soft. “Welcome home,” he said again, a smile forming on his lips.

“Thank you,” she murmured, leaning forward to capture his lips with hers. It was languorous, their movements slow and sensual. His hand came to cradle the back of her head, and his body followed, curving towards her almost protectively. She smiled, and she could feel his lips move in response.

She felt sleep tugging at her consciousness, and she pulled back, reluctant to lose the contact. “You look exhausted,” he observed, moving his hand to caress her cheek.

“I am,” she sighed. She gave him an impish wink. “I have you to thank for that. At least partially.” He chuckled, pressing another light kiss to her forehead. “Not that I mind, not the in the slightest, but… can I ask why you were waiting for me?” She snorted. “In a bow?”

Cullen cleared his throat, a tinge of red brushing his cheeks. “Oh,” he huffed. “ _That_.” He sighed. “If you must know, I lost a bet with Dorian.”

“… you lost a bet?” she repeated, frowning.

“It’s not important,” he said quickly – though he refused to meet her eyes. “But this was the punishment.”

She snorted. “This is your punishment for losing a bet?” she asked. He nodded quite sincerely, and she laughed outright. “What in Thedas were you betting on?”

He refused to meet her eyes. “It’s a secret,” he replied. “I can’t tell anyone. Even you.” He held up a hand to silence her protests. “I’m sure Dorian will tell you eventually. You know he can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

“That he can’t,” she agreed. She snuggled up to him then, content. “I suppose I’ll let you get away easily this time. I am very tired.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling their bodies close. “On one condition.” She looked up at him, a cheeky grin on her face.

“Yes?”

“Always welcome me home like that when I return from the road?” She ducked her head under his chin.

A snort met her ears and his arms tightened on her. “You are ridiculous,” he huffed.

“It’s why you love me,” she reminded him.

“Indeed.”

“… so the bow stays?”

A sigh then.

“The bow stays. I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you're so inclined, tell me what you think! :)


End file.
